Chris Taft
Chris Taft (born March 10 1985 in Brooklyn, New York) is an NBA player. Chris Taft is 6'10", and weighs 261 pounds according to the Golden State Warriors. Chris Taft is credited by Levance Fields as having been a major factor in Field's college selection NCAA career Chris Taft played his short college career at the University of Pittsburgh after graduating from Xaverian High School in Brooklyn, New York. Chris Taft had a very strong freshmen season in which he won the Big East Conference Rookie of the Year Award, many believed he would have a very strong career at Pitt. Chris Taft set the all time record at Pitt for field goals made as a freshmen (162). As a freshmen, Chris even was able to earn Third Team All Big East Honors. After returning to the team for the 2004-2005 season, scouts projected Chris Taft to have another spectacular season. In 2004-2005, Taft averaged 26.5 minutes per game, 13.3 points per game, 7.5 rebounds per game, 1.7 blocks per game, and shot 58.5% from the field. Taft had a great statistical season, but did have some struggles. Many scouts criticized Taft for "not trying" and not playing to his full potential. Taft also had trouble shooting free throws, which hurt Pitt down the stretch, especially in close games, like the loss to the Bucknell Bison in the non-conference season. After Pitt gained another berth into the NCAA Tournament as a 9 seed where Pitt suffered a loss to the University of the Pacific in the first round, Taft announced his entry into the 2005 NBA Draft. Shortly after announcing his departure from Pitt, Taft hired an agent and indefinetely lost his NCAA eligiblilty. Taft went to the Chicago Annual Predraft Camp which began his post-Pitt career. NBA draft and The Golden State Warriors Chris Taft went into the NBA draft as a projected first rounder, but the draft went much worse than expected. Taft fell into the second round in the draft, being picked by the Golden State Warriors as the 42nd overall pick. Chris Taft was considered to have extremely strong athletic ability, and had amazing speed for his 6'10" body. The drawback that hurt him in the draft was based mainly on the belief that Taft does not give playing much effort. The positive of the draft was mainly that he was drafted and later made the Golden State roster. Taft recently finished his rookie season for Golden State, playing alongside team leader Baron Davis. Taft played in only 17 games this season as a result of back spasms -- suffered in a summer league game while landing after dunking -- that ended his season in early January. In the limited playing time, Chris averaged 2.8 points and 2.1 rebounds in 8.5 minutes a game. It is to be pointed out that Taft suffered this injury in July, around the same time that Lakers forward Ronny Turiaf had open heart surgery. The fact that Turiaf returned to full health before Taft is disconcerting, but ultimately, back spasms are a very serious injury -- much more so than an enlarged aortic root. Taft has struggled greatly with his free throw shooting which has continued in his professional career. Taft has made one of his six free throws thus far in his career. His two major career games consist of Golden State's game against the Chicago Bulls on November 9th of 2005, where Taft scored his professional career high 7 points, and played for his professional career high 19 minutes. Golden State's game against the Atlanta Hawks on November 2nd was also a great defensive game for Chris Taft, where he had another professional career high of 3 blocks in that game. Chris Taft has been one of the few players from the University of Pittsburgh to move into the NBA after college. Taft, Chris Taft, Chris Taft, Chris Taft, Chris Taft, Chris